A liquid crystal display device includes a liquid crystal panel and a light source that illuminates the liquid crystal panel. Patent Document 1 discloses a liquid crystal display device including a composite contact for electrical connection between a light source and an inverter circuit.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-257877